Rapture: The Rise and Fall of it all
by Cassandra Recarndo
Summary: Emily, Sam, Nathan, TJ, and Mercedes are all friends who, on a flight to a school in London, crashed in the ocean. Somehow, they landed by the one and only, Rapture. Rated T for Language and Violence.


I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe? My mouth was open, but all sources of air seemed gone. All that was there was…. Water. Suddenly I realized something: I was drowning. I could feel my heart rate slowing as I struggled in the ocean, the salty water burning my eyes. As my vision started clouding up with black spots, a hand grabbed me, pulling me upwards. When we hit the surface, I blacked out.

"Emily…Emily! Oh god she's not waking up." I heard a voice say as I started to wake up. Someone was pushing on my chest a bunch of times, and I started coughing up water.

"Where the hell am I?" I gasp out, my eyes fluttering open at last. Looking around, I saw four people around me: Samantha, my best friend in the whole world, Nathan, a good friend of mine hovering over me, TJ, the football super star at our school examining the room we were in, and Mercedes, my other best friend who was hovering over me as well, her eyes wet.

"Oh thank god, you're alright!" Sam says, rushing over to my side. I look up at her, smiling at her short brown hair, the bangs sweeping over her blue eyes. She was always tiny for her age, looking almost ten years old for most of her life, but her personality always threw people off. She was one of the most mature people I knew.

"Yea, I'm fine. Now, where are we?" I say, looking over at the blonde Nathan, whose green eyes are filled with worry. I scan his features briefly: tall, tan, and a body fit for a swimmer. He was attractive in many ways, and I had been crushing on him at one point, but now we just remained friends.

"No idea. When our plane wrecked in the middle of the ocean, we found this small island nearby with a house on it. It seems to lead to someplace called Rapture, but we don't know whether to go in or not. We were waiting for you to get up." He replies, indicating at the stairs that spiraled downstairs.

"I think we should," Pipes up Mercedes, who is usually quiet and meek, but is always a bunch of fun whenever we hang out. I look over at her, and felt the color drain from my face as I did. Mercedes was smaller than all of us; even Sam. Though she was just as smart and mature, probably even more than any of us, she was always like a little sister to me. I protected her as much as I could, and seeing her in the sullen, scared state that she was with her mouse brown hair and hazel eyes killed me. "It would be wise to look down there for food."

I sat up, looking down the stairs. They lead to a large door that read "Rapture" emblazoned across it, but mold and rust had formed up around the bolts, making it look impossible to open. "Hey, TJ!" I call down to the muscular man who was examining the door, "What's it look like up close?"

"It's movable, that's for sure," He replies, opening the door to reveal a sphere submarine, "I think Mercedes is right; we should go down there."

I sigh, standing up with everyone else before responding, "Have we checked around here?"

"We found two pistols, some granola bars, and a bottle of wine, and your old manual for that underwater world that your Grandpa Fontaine gave you." Sam says, holding up a withered book that had all of the pages soaking, "It's drenched, but legible. Not like it'll do us any good."

"So we just go in swinging?" I say, looking around at the group as we walk down the stairs, "What if something dangerous is down there?"

"Then we've got your sarcastic remarks to throw at them." Nathan jokes with a wink, stepping inside of the submarine.

We all roll our eyes, but then reluctantly go inside the submarine.

_**Author's Note: **__How about that for a prologue/cliffhanger/really bad chapter? So obviously Emily has some sort of relation to Frank Fontaine, but this story is based off of BioShock 2, so obviously he isn't really in that game. But it gives them a lot of information about Rapture. And I want your guy's opinion: who should Emily fall for? TJ or Nathan? Review with your answer and what you think of the prologue! Should I continue?_


End file.
